


A Punch to the Metaphorical Face

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BFFs, Cutting through all the tact, Foggy & Matt - 4 life, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt skipped school. Jack didn't expect to run into him on the beach on his search for him. With a best friend. Who was apparently from the future? What. </p>
<p>A punch to the face would have been more understandable really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch to the Metaphorical Face

Jack rubbed his hand through is hair and walked toward the beach. Matt had been missing the entire day. He was at the end of his line trying to find his blind son. “Come back here, Foggy!” He froze and hurried toward the voice. That was Matt. He stopped as he saw his son running after another boy. “Foggy! Come on, this isn’t funny!”

Jack saw red when he realized the other boy had Matt’s cane. The boy laughed. “Oh come on! When will I be able to out run you again!” Matt growled and ran faster. Which really had Jack stopping. Matt wasn’t having any trouble on the beach, even when he could see several obstacles in the sand. 

“I’ll get you!” Matt snarled and the other started running toward the parking lot. 

“The curb is coming up! Fifteen feet!” The boy yelled. Matt didn’t trip but used the curb to catch up to the boy who was laughing himself out of breath. They were both giggling. Matt took back his cane. 

He watched them and moved closer, slowly. “God, Foggy. This is so worth skipping school.” He giggled. 

“Don’t mention that.” The boy said. “I’m doing my disgusted face.” Jack was surprised how easily it slipped out of the boy, Foggy. He didn’t seem bothered. 

“The same face when you realized you’d kissed Marci’s roommate because you had too much or the one after you drank the spoiled milk?”

“You’re an asshole for that by the way. You could have warned me.”

“I was in the bathroom. What did you want me to do? Pop out mid way ?”

“Okay, I’m doing it again.” He said. “And the answer is Marci’s roommate.” 

“Ha. We should just do our GED’s. Are there GED tests in Braille?”

“I don’t know, man.”

“We could sue.”

“No we can’t.” He said. Then Matt giggled. 

“This is going to suck. Should we just like kill Fisk? Screw law school.”

“No. We’re avocados at law or going to be.”

“Murdock and Nelson.” Matt replied. 

“What, no Nelson and Murdock?”

“I’ve reconsidered.”

“Jerk.” Matt smiled then froze. He turned toward him. 

“Uh, Foggy is that my dad?” Foggy looked at him. 

“Um, yes.” 

Jack moved closer. “Hello boys. Interesting conversation I overheard.”

“I’m not joining you in parkour lessons.” Foggy said.

“What?”

“Oh come on, you know he’s going to insist in a lot of training once he learns you’re going to become Daredevil.” Matt glared. 

“Way to keep a secret, Foggy.”

“Claire. Dumpster. Me. Unconscious in your apartment. You suck at the secret identity thing.”

“Karen doesn’t know.” Matt frowned. “Won’t know.”

“I was giving it another month.”

“Ass.”

“Matt.” Matt sighed. 

“Dad. I have superpowers and this is Foggy, my best friend.”

“What?”

“Also we’re from the future. Kind of.” Foggy said. “Oh and New York is going to get attacked by aliens.”

“Foggy.” Matt sounded exasperated. “You can’t dump that on him until after he gets used to the first thing.”

“Aliens. Death from the sky. Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark is not a natural disaster.”

“Ultron.”

“Okay. I concede that.”

“You’ve been bested counselor!” Foggy preened. 

“Dad, is he doing a smug face?” Before Jack could answer Matt smacked Foggy with his cane. “I’m still blind, Foggy!” 

“Matt!” He took the cane.

“Ow! I know. Can you sense this?” Foggy said as he gave Matt the finger.

“Hey!” Jack smacked the hand down.

“Dad! Don’t hit, Foggy. And, really Foggy?” Matt flicked him off too. Jack grabbed both of them. 

“Talk now. Matt how did you know what he did?”

“I can sense movement and body heat? Um I can also hear your heart.”

“And he was trained by a blind ninja.”

“I didn’t finish my training.” Matt said sadly.

“Wasn’t he training you to kill people?”

“I’m just saying I’m not a ninja.” Matt did not answer that, he realized. Jack shook his head. 

“But you’re still Matt?” Matt nodded. “And you’re ….Foggy?” What kind of name was Foggy?

“Franklin Nelson, to be attorney at law without a barb wire tattoo.” Jack took his offered hand with a bemused expression.

“I told you not to get that.” Matt said as they let go and tracked the movement with unerring accuracy.

“You’re blind. You can’t tell me if it’s in good taste or not. You wore red jeans with a pink shirt.”

“I don’t need to be able to see to tell you it’s in bad taste. It was that bad. Also, who let me wear that?”

“Sick. Studying.” Foggy replied. 

“I-I need a drink. Let’s go home. We’ll take it from there.”

“I should say that we’re like still physically like twelve.” Matt began. His voice steady and argumentative. 

“Matt, this isn’t a murder trial – we’re declining that case this time around about that guy beat the other guy to death with a bowling ball.” –We need the money.--- “What he’s saying is that we want ice cream.” 

“Okay. We’ll get it. Just let’s go home.” Matt grabbed his hand and held it firmly. 

“I love you, Dad.” Matt said emphatically. Jack stopped. 

“I love you too, Matt. Future, superpower and lawyer things won’t change that. And I really need a drink.” Foggy followed and started talking about nothing. Jack had an idea it was to distract Matt from something. 

Jack had the feeling that something had happened to him the way Matt had acted in the past few months. Foggy must have been a good friend. Regardless, of the circumstances he was glad Matt had met him. 

 

Jack shook his head. It was probably better if he didn’t think about it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2169872#cmt2169872


End file.
